


Get Out of My Chair

by stalepearl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Bar, Hookups, M/M, Riding, Stranger Sex, puns haha, takes place in 1990
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalepearl/pseuds/stalepearl
Summary: Steve walked into a bar and some guy was in his chair.That's the joke.





	Get Out of My Chair

**Author's Note:**

> this was so long i'm so proud wow  
> got lazy with the ending but oh well

Steve pulled open the familiar door, stepping inside the bar. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol hit him, but it was something he was use to. Old rock music played overhead, but it served solely as background music. The sound of people talking, the clacking of balls on the pool table, and the clinks of bottles hitting overpowered the music. He made his way to the actual bar, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw some guy in his stool. The dude had short, dirty blonde hair and a denim-jacket. He was chatting up some brunette on the stool next to his- Steve's. He wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't had to bother anybody about his damn stool since January, which had long since passed. Nobody sat there anymore but him. 

Steve cleared his throat and pushed past a big guy with a beard, putting a rough hand on Denim-Guy's shoulder. He visibly tensed and turned his head and holy shit, this guy had a face. "'S there a problem?" the guy asked, turning around in the stool. Under the jacket, he wore a button up that was barely-fuckin'-buttoned, showing off his collar bones and chest hair. Steve swallowed hard. The guy clearly worked out. 

"You're in my chair." Steve said, leaning against the counter. He made sure to keep eye contact to "assert his dominance". The guy raised his eyebrows, making a face of mock-surprise. 

"Oh, that sucks. It's not like there's ten other stools over here, along with all those tables out there," he joked, gesturing at the numerous chairs out among the other people. There were a couple other guys taking up the other stools and Steve had to refrain from correcting him. There were only three stools open. 

Steve narrowed his eyes. "If I wanted to sit there, I would. This is my stool. Take a hike, buddy." he spat. Denim-Guy ran a hand through the scruff on his face and laughed threateningly. 

"Alright, pretty boy. If you sit, I'm all for." he sneered. Steve felt his hand clench against the counter. He wasn't pretty. "But, I want something in return." 

Steve wanted to groan in annoyance. This dude comes into Steve's usual bar, sits in his usual stool, and expects payment when Steve wants his stool back. "Fuck off, dude. It's my stool." 

"Don't see your name on it," the guy said, standing up. They were the same height, but he was way more toned than Steve. He couldn't help but think, 'Is it really worth it?'. Steve glared at him hard. He wasn't sure if he wanted to punch or kiss the dude. Or maybe even both. 

"What do you want?" Steve sighed. It was obvious he wasn't gonna get anywhere with the dude, anyway. 

"Let me buy you a drink." he grinned. Steve froze, examining the guy’s face for signs of sarcasm. He didn’t detect any. 

A free drink was a free drink, anyway. What did he have to lose? 

“I guess.” Steve mumbled. The guy flashed him a triumphant smile and slid off the stool. The girl he was talking to before had long since left, so he took her seat. Steve sat in his stool, resting his chin on his hand. The guy was still facing him, staring at him. Steve swore he saw the guy look him up and down out of the corner of his eye. 

“So,” he suddenly said. “I’m Billy. You?” Steve straightened his back. The dude didn’t look like a Billy. He looked like… a Tom, or a Kyle. 

“Steve.” he said plainly. He saw Billy make a “two” gesture with his fingers, glancing over and seeing the bartender.

Billy focused his attention back at Steve, crossing his legs and resting an elbow on the counter. “What’s the sentiment with the chair?” he smiled. God, he had such pretty teeth.

The bartender placed two open beer bottles on the counter and Billy slid him one. Steve caught it in his palm and watched Billy take a swig. “I usually sit here. It’s a thing, I dunno.” Steve shrugged, twirling the bottle by the tip. 

“Interesting, very detailed.” Billy said sarcastically.

They were both quiet for a couple moments. “I’ve never seen you around.” Steve asked, putting the bottle to his lips. He took a sip. 

“Nah, I’m new to the area.” he shrugged. “I’m from California.”

“What’re you doing here, then?” Steve asked, looking at Billy’s face. His eyes shamelessly slipped down to his open shirt, examining the muscles of his chest. He looked back up and saw a smirk plastered on Billy’s lips. 

“Business. Didn’t get much of a choice.” he said plainly. Steve didn’t question. He took another swig. “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t a pretty boy like you be off somewhere instead of a dirty ol’ bar?” Steve glared at him, but the words didn’t rub him the wrong way this time. If anything, they made his face heat up.

Steve shrugged, looking away. “Wanted a drink and some tunes.” he muttered. There was a loud clack of pool balls and loud cheering following soon after, drawing Steve’s attention. A man with a woman at his side had his arms in the air, shouting victoriously. 

“It’s awfully loud,” he heard Billy say in his ear. He inhaled sharply in surprise, a chill running down his spine. “Wanna get outta here?” 

“And go where?” Steve asked, still staring at the man cheering. He was too aware of the light hand on his thigh, a little too high to be friendly. Strange, but not unwelcomed. 

“Wherever you want,” Billy said huskily, squeezing his thigh suggestively. Steve swallowed hard and nodded. Billy was pulling away, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and dropped a ten on the bar, standing up. Steve stood, too, following Billy out of the bar. It was late in the evening, so the sky was dark, but too light for stars. He walked beside Billy, who was striding towards a ‘79 Camaro. 

He dug around in his pocket again and pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the driver’s door. Steve went around to the passenger’s side, seeing Billy reach over the middle compartment to unlock the door. He opened the door, sliding in the seat. He closed it as Billy turned the key, the engine coming to life. 

“So, pretty boy, where are we going?” Billy grinned, not bothering to put on his seatbelt. 

Steve didn’t think this part through. Where were they gonna go? “Wherever you want, as long as you don’t kill me.” Steve chuckled, mostly serious. Billy laughed, peeling out of his parking spot.

“Blood is hard to get out of car seats.” Billy teased, turning onto the road. Steve widened his eyes, looking over at him nervously. “I’m just messing with you.” 

Steve relaxed some, looking out the window. He turned on a fast paced song Steve couldn’t name as they drove through town. “Hope you don’t mind going to the motel I’m staying at.” Billy said over the loud music. 

“I don’t have a problem,” Steve replied, feeling Billy’s hand on his thigh. After a few minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of a nice motel. He shut off the engine and they got out. 

While Billy unlocked the door, Steve looked out at the cars passing in the distance. He heard the lock click and turned his attention back that way. Billy was stepping inside and holding the door open for Steve. He muttered a quick ‘thanks’ and looked around. It was neat, the unmade bed and suitcase at the foot of the bed the only signs anybody had entered. The door shut. 

“So, pretty boy,” Billy began, leaning against the door. Steve looked him up and down. He wore tight blue jeans that showed off his legs and hips nicely, and his shirt seemed to have unbuttoned even more. “What do you have in mind?”

Steve put his hands in his pockets. “Whatever you plan on doing with me.” he murmured, nervously clenching his hands. 

“Just like that? You’re gonna give me control?” Billy chuckled, walking off further into the room. He sat at the foot of the bed, leaning back on his palms. Steve stared at him, drinking in the sight. He just wanted Billy’s hands all over him, to absolutely ravish him. 

He nodded once again. “Well, yeah.” he said quietly, taking his hands out of his pockets. Billy waved him over. Steve walked towards him until he was right in front of the stranger. Suddenly, a pair of hands were at Steve’s hips, pulling him into Billy’s lap clumsily. 

“That sounds pretty reckless. You shouldn’t trust a stranger like me,” Billy said quietly, his breath ghosting against Steve’s lips. It smelled of cigarettes, beer, and mint. 

“Maybe I like being reckless.” Steve smirked softly, realising the cliche-ness of his comment. Billy smiled, eyes flicking down to Steve’s lips. He leaned forward, their lips uncertainly touching one another. Steve brought his hands up to the side’s of Billy’s neck, pressing harder into the kiss. Hands slipped into the back pockets of his jeans, squeezing his ass. 

Billy’s tongue pressed at the corner of Steve’s mouth, silently telling him to deepen the kiss. The twenty-four year old shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He gripped the collar of Billy’s denim jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and letting the stranger deal with the arm part. When that was off and gone, Steve pulled away to fumble with Billy’s buttons. He was thankful he didn’t have to undo too many, letting Billy pull that off on his own, too. He was toned, a line of dark hair trailing from his belly button to somewhere under the waistband of his jeans. 

Steve put his hand on Billy’s chest, sliding his thumb down his nipple, down to his stomach, and right above his waistband. Hands suddenly gripped at the hem of Steve’s t-shirt, pulling up. He raised his arms as it was tugged off his body and onto the floor. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about how non-muscled he was compared to Billy, but all negative thoughts were washed away when Billy reached up to tug at his nipple. Steve gasped, gripping Billy’s wrist. 

“How far are we taking this?” Billy suddenly asked, lowering his head to capture Steve’s other nipple in between his teeth. 

“As far as you-” 

“Stop being so indecisive.” Billy interrupted, tugging harder. Steve let out an embarrassing whimper, pressing into the touch. 

“Fuck me, I don’t know,” Steve blurted, feeling the stranger’s teeth travel up his chest. 

Billy leaned up to kiss Steve again, chuckling when he pulled away too soon for Steve’s liking. “You’ve been tested?” 

“Yearly.” Steve mumbled, leaning forward to kiss Billy again. Billy put a hand on Steve’s chest to stop him, making the desperate man sigh in annoyance. “Considering you’re the first guy I’ve been with since last February, I don’t think I could’a caught anything.” 

Billy smirked, sliding a hand up Steve’s side. “Don’t get so frustrated, princess.” he teased lowly, looking up at Steve through thick lashes. Steve felt his face heat up like some schoolgirl.

“Don’t call me that.” he muttered, though he prayed Billy would say it again. 

“Sorry, princess. Or do you prefer ‘pretty boy’?” Billy sneered, pulling Steve’s hips closer by his belt loops. Steve didn’t answer. He pushed Billy onto his back, leaning down to capture his lips roughly. Billy made a quiet noise against Steve’s mouth, sending shivers all over the twenty-four year old’s body. Steve ground his hips down against Billy’s lap, his hands cupping Steve’s ass firmly. He was hard and antsy, desperate for skin-to-skin contact but not sure how to ask for it. He let out a soft whine, pressing back against the hands. 

 

“Get up a minute,” Billy mumbled in between kisses. Steve pulled away and Billy guided him off his lap. He watched Billy lean down off the edge of the bed, unzipping a small pocket of his suitcase. He pulled something out, turning his head to look at Steve. “Are you gonna get your pants off, or-?”

Steve stood, unbuttoning his jeans as he slid off his shoes. He tugged down his pants and briefs, kicking them off with his shirt and jacket. Billy tossed a condom packet and a small bottle of clear liquid, assuming it was lube. His heart beat in his ears as he realised what was about to happen. He looked over at Billy, who was also kicking off his jeans and boxers. Steve shuffled onto the bed, sitting back on his haunches. Billy situated himself against the headboard, guiding Steve back into his lap. 

He reached a hand down to wrap around Billy’s dick, stroking it slowly as they kissed again. Billy shuddered, jerking Steve’s cock in return. He let out a heavy breath of relief at the contact, dropping his head against Billy’s shoulder. His hand faltered as he focused on the sensation, hips tremblings. 

Billy reached for the condom and lube, pulling his hand away. “Do you wanna do it or me? I don’t mind either way.” Billy shrugged, offering him the bottle. Steve took it, popping open the cap with his thumb. He poured some over his fingers. 

He closed the cap and reached his hand back, spreading the lube around the way he usually did to himself. He pressed one in, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his forehead against Billy’s. “Shit,” he whispered, thrusting the finger steadily. He wanted to prolong his actions, avoiding his prostate carefully. His other hand gripped Billy’s shoulder like a handle, fingernails digging into the skin. He heard Billy mumble quiet encouragements in his ear, hands trailing up and down his thighs. 

Steve pressed in a second finger, cursing aloud and leaning into his own hand. He opened his eyes and saw Billy pouring lube over his own fingers. “What’re you d- shit,” he gaped as Billy pushed in two of his own fingers. He breathed hard as the fingers pressed against his own. A smirk was plastered on Billy’s face, wide and teasing. 

“You like that, princess?” Billy asked quietly, looking down at Steve’s lips.

“Fuck, yeah-” Steve mumbled, but he cut himself off with a guttural moan when the fingers pushed in as deep as they could go. “Please, I need- fu-uck.”

“So fuckin’ pretty,” Billy smiled. Steve pulled out his own fingers, rolling his hips against the stranger’s hand. “Another one?” 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut. “Mhm,” he hummed breathily, hips not pausing as Billy slid another finger in. It was less than there was when Steve still had his fingers in, but it felt impossibly thicker than before. He nearly choked, driving his hips down harder.

“Yeah, fuck yourself on my fingers, babe.” Billy breathed, staring at the man in his lap. Steve arched in a way that made the digits push against his prostate, pulling a strained yelp from his throat.

“It’s been too fucking long-” Steve quickly jumbled out as an excuse, his cock hard and throbbing. “Holy-fucking-shit, more-” 

“Fuck, Steve,” Billy groaned, his voice raspy and deep. Steve shakily kissed the stranger, his tongue pressing against Billy’s. After a few moments, the fingers were pulled out of him quickly. He thrusted down into nothing, whining high in this throat. Billy fished around for something, grabbing the condom packet. He ripped it open, rolling it over his cock. Steve grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a good amount into his palm. He spread it over Billy’s cock, watching his own hand. “Ah, fuck,” he breathed hard, tipping his head back. 

Steve deemed Billy’s cock slick enough, raising himself off his haunches to press Billy against his entrance. It took a couple tries and a few adjustments to get the tip in, but they managed. He took it in slowly, closing his eyes in concentration. Billy, on the other hand, was squeezing Steve’s hips and letting out breathy moans. “Jesus, Steve-”

“Yeah,” Steve panted when he was sat firmly on Billy’s cock, opening his eyes to look at Billy. He winced as he adjusted again, angling his hips a different way. “Fuck, I hate this part.” Billy didn’t say anything and Steve knew why, so he just focused on trying to relax. He breathed steadily, feeling the stranger’s hands rub his thighs comfortingly. After a couple of seconds, he raised his hips and sank back down. He let out a hard gasp, repeating the motion. 

“Yeah, there ya’ go, pretty boy,” Billy sighed heavily, bumping his head against the headboard as he let it fall back again. Steve put a hand on the back of Billy’s neck and the other on Billy’s thigh, gyrating his hips as he moved. 

Steve lowered his head and moved his hands to the headboard, sputtering curse words and quiet praises. Every thrust downwards sent sparks up his spine, making his body feel warm and heavy, but also cold and weightless. The hands on his thighs moved to his hips as Billy thrusted up harshly, drawing a loud moan from Steve. 

“Agh, fuck!” Steve cried out, biting Billy’s shoulder. Billy let out a raspy breath, thrusting back up to meet Steve’s hips. Tears came to his eyes as Billy slammed up into him, a wrecked moan leaving his lips with every press inwards. Billy’s arms wrapped around Steve as he was pushed onto his back. Billy hovered over the twenty-four year old, continuing with the relentless thrusts. Steve arched off the bed, fisting the sheets and shamelessly groaning. He wrapped his legs around Billy’s hips. 

Billy’s mouth was on his neck, sucking harshly. He pulled away soon after, grabbing Steve’s wrists and holding them against the sheets above his head. “So fuckin’ pretty,” he strained, capturing Steve’s lips with his own. It was sloppy and toothy, but neither of them seemed to mind. The twenty-four year old tangled his hands in Billy’s hair, whining against his lips. His thoughts were swept away and he was left in a haze, jaw going slack as Billy hit Steve’s prostate head on. He held back the shout that begged to come out, a girly, breathy moan coming out instead. 

“Right th- there,” he gasped, clawing Billy’s back. He repeated the motion, leaving Steve trembling and moaning out obscenely. They were both sweaty messed, skin too warm and sticky. Steve’s cock ached painfully, so he dropped his hand down to stroke it firmly, nearly cumming right there. He jerked his wrist quickly, tightening his legs around Billy’s hips unintentionally. After a few strokes and jerks of his hips, Steve was cumming all over his stomach, turning his head and crying out harshly. Billy tried his best to thrust with Steve restraining him so much, whispering desperate “c’mon, baby”s in his ear. After a few moments and a firm press in, Billy was cumming, too. He let out a throaty groan against Steve’s neck, his hips twitching. 

The two laid intertwined, breathing hard and saying nothing. Steve loosened his grip around Billy’s hips, tapping his shoulders. Billy took the hint and pulled out, climbing off the bed to deal with the condom. He came back moments later with a couple tissues, sitting on the edge of the bed and tossing them to Steve. 

“Wow,” was all Steve could muster, wiping the mess on his stomach. 

“Yeah.” Billy breathed. They were quiet for a couple moments. “I’m not sorry for sitting in your chair.” 

Steve laughed quietly, sliding off the bed to toss the tissues in the trash. When he came back, he fished through the pile of his clothes for his underwear. “Sit in it all you want.” he muttered, sliding on his briefs. 

“You can stay for the night. If you want.” Billy blurted, pulling on his boxers, too. Steve flashed him a smile, climbing back on the bed. 

“Thanks.” he murmured as Billy turned on the bedside lamp. He went towards the door to turn off the overhead light, dimming the room by a lot. 

Billy made his way back to the bed, sighing as he laid back down. He moved to flick the lamp off, the room becoming completely black. “This is gonna be weird tomorrow,” Billy said, fumbling with the blankets. 

“Yeah it is,” Steve laughed, closing his eyes. “Uh, goodnight I guess.” 

“Yeah, goodnight.” Billy chuckled, and they were both silent. 

Spoiler alert, it was really awkward the next morning.


End file.
